1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to a Cable Loc Seal and in particular to an improved locking device which includes a dimple formed in the device to shred the cable if it is removed to prevent it from being reinserted and thus to assure the integrity of the seal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In prior art Cable locking devices, the cable has been cut or broken to destroy the seal and then after the seal has been broken the lock-cable connection has been re-established which destroys the integrity of the seal and makes it impossible to determine that the seal has been broken and rejoined.